


Пять дней одиночества

by Alma_Feurige



Series: Cynthia's stories [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Синтия и ее пять стадий горя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять дней одиночества

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик - сиквел к фику "Под контролем" из серии "Cynthia's stories".

Синтия открывает окно: все равно кондиционер сломался, и пользы от него никакой. Надо будет вызвать мастера, думает она. 

И тут же забывает. И вспоминает, что обещала тетке подыскать для сада какой-нибудь столик, непременно круглый. И стулья. Стулья должны быть плетеными. Зачем тетке столик, Синтия не знает. Ведь завтракать в саду никогда нет времени, да и вечером всегда находятся другие занятия. Уборка дома, например.

Вот и сейчас: июльское солнце подпаливает небо, а в воздухе столько жара, что кажется, если вдохнешь – загоришься. И это еще не полдень.

Синтия вдыхает горячий воздух. Пахнет листьями. И переспелой вишней. 

Она закрепляет расшатанную раму, и идет готовить себе завтрак. Кофе уже сварился. Больше всего на свете Синтии сейчас хочется кофе. 

И забыть вчерашний день.

Синтия вытаскивает сковороду, кладет на нее кусочек масла и начинает жарить бекон. Тогда наливает себе кофе - большую кружку, как обычно.

Идет к столу.

Хочется закрыть глаза и ничего не вспоминать.

Случайный ветер задевает раму, а порыв горячего воздуха – точно раскаленный вал. 

Синтия ставит свою кружку на подоконник. Переворачивает бекон на сковороде. Тогда берет два стула, идет на веранду и открывает дверь в сад. Возвращается: надо же дожарить яичницу.

Она никогда не думала, что в этот бесполезный, неухоженный теткин сад можно убежать. И что под листвой вишен, даже когда ее беспощадно прореживают солнечные лучи, не так уж и жарко. 

Синтия ставит тарелку и кружку на один стул, сама устраивается рядом. 

Допивает кофе. Вспоминает, что вчера ничего не ела. Заставляет себя закончить с яичницей. 

А на настенных часах, которые Синтия видит даже из сада, уже одиннадцать.

И Синтия знает, чего сейчас ни в коем случае нельзя делать. 

Совсем-совсем нельзя.

Она возвращается в дом, идет в гостиную и включает телевизор. Одиннадцатичасовой выпуск только что начался. 

Главная новость – та же, что вчера. 

Как и вчера, Синтия убеждает себя: этого не может быть. 

Ведь не может быть так, что его больше нет.

Если он целых двадцать лет скрывался от закона, если за столько времени никто ничего не заподозрил, если у него все получалось, тогда почему его убили сейчас?

Синтия верит, что на самом деле все не так. Что он жив. Что полиция специально распространяет ложь. Наверно, это какая-нибудь спецоперация. Еще и выборы губернатора на носу. Коррупция. Политика. Грязное дело. Такое же, как производить метамфетамин. Ничем не лучше, это Синтия знает точно. 

Она выключает телевизор. 

Завтра ей надо на работу. 

Даже если в Los Pollos Hermanos явятся все полицейские штата, Синтия все равно придет в ресторанчик. 

***

Эль-Пасо ей не нравится. Унылый городок. И новая работа – тоже. Хотя менеджером в Макдональдс ее взяли сразу, как только заглянули в резюме. Поначалу ей это казалось забавным: столь высока была репутация Los Pollos Hermanos. 

Чтобы там не говорили по телевизору. 

Смена закончилась, и Синтия идет домой. Она сняла крохотную квартирку около вокзала. Одна комната, и вид из окна на рельсы. И после выплаты за ренту на счету остается совсем немного. На машину денег пока нет, зато на жизнь – хватает, а остальное вообще не важно. И чисто, а соседи тихие – молодая пара таких же мексиканцев. Мария варит капучино в Старбаксе, а Томас чинит машины. Хорошие люди, думает Синтия. Она собирается пригласить их как-нибудь на пикник в парк. Если у нее не будет смены в следующее воскресенье. Надо, кстати, проверить. 

Только про то, что сама раньше она работала в Los Pollos, Синтия им рассказывать не стала. Она больше никому про это не рассказывает. Слишком много ответных вопросов. Надоело.

Синтия проходит по бульвару мимо химчистки и вдруг замечает двух полицейских. Думает, не перейти ли на другую сторону. И продолжает шаг. Четкий, неспешный. И смотрит с вызовом. 

И думает, что раньше она никогда не воспринимала полицейских как врагов. Тем более что эти двое – свои, латиносы. И, конечно, хорошие парни.

Просто после тех двух бесед с агентами УБН в Альбукерке Синтия ненавидит полицию.

Еще она ненавидит свою работу. И сети закусочных, как бы они не назывались: Старбакс, KFC или Мак. И свою чистенькую квартирку, где тесно, а за окнами бегут рельсы. 

Но больше всего на свете она сейчас ненавидит его.

Потому что использовал. Ее. Вообще всех. Всех, кто работал в Los Pollos Hermanos. Использовал, чтобы казаться добропорядочным гражданином штата: иммигрант, добившийся всего своим трудом, воплощение американской мечты, миллионер и меценат.

Потому что она позволила себя использовать.

Потому что он посмел погибнуть.

Потому что его больше нет. Потому что он никогда не вернется. Потому что в теткин дом в Альбукерке страшно заходить. Потому что когда Синтия сидит в гостиной, ей кажется, что сейчас он позвонит в дверь. 

Потому что вчера она также возвращалась домой по бульвару, и рядом с ней проехал старенький синий вольво. И Синтии показалось, что водитель был смуглый, и носил очки без оправы.

Ненавижу его, говорит про себя Синтия. И тогда повторяет вслух. 

\- Ненавижу.

Один из полицейских-латиносов удивленно смотрит на нее. И спрашивает с участием:

\- Вам нужна помощь?

Синтия качает головой и сжимает зубы. Очень хочется послать этого парня далеко-далеко. Она проходит мимо полицейских, сворачивает направо. Вот и ее дом в конце.

\- Ненавижу, - повторяет Синтия.

***

Синтия прихорашивается перед зеркалом. Думает, что лучше: завязать хвост или распустить волосы. И какие тени положить на глаза, и стоит ли красить ногти. 

Сегодня вечером у нее свидание. С Мартином. Он белый, настоящий гринго, и работает в адвокатской конторе. Раньше она избегала белых парней, да еще таких. А недавно скопила денег на новый ноутбук. И первое, что сделала – зарегистрировалась на сайте знакомств. И посмотрела анкеты парней, которые «любят пожестче».

А еще Мартин худой, невысокий и носит очки. И это тоже важно. Она даже представила, как будет снимать их с него.

Синтия смотрит на себя в зеркало, распускает волосы и проводит по ним расческой. На ней новые джинсы и новая блузка. Корсеты Синтия не любит, туфли на высоченных шпильках – не носит, и об этом она предупредила Мартина заранее, еще в чате. На всякий случай. Чтобы не ждал домину из порноролика. 

Зато ногти она покрасит в темно-красный цвет. 

Проходит четверть часа, когда она берет сумку и запирает дверь. На лестнице встречает Марию: усталую, с пакетами из супермаркета и все же радостную.

\- Классно выглядишь! – говорит Мария. – Он симпатичный?

Синтия улыбается и кивает.

А потом выходит прямо в октябрьскую темноту. Застегивает куртку: она и не ждала, что будет так холодно. Хоть бы не было дождя.

Синтия выходит на бульвар и думает: симпатичный ли Мартин? Наверно, да. Она пробует представить его лицо. Вспоминает, каким он был, когда они болтали в скайпе. По крайней мере, Мартин любит эксперименты. И не боится крупных женщин ростом выше себя.

Все будет хорошо, говорит себе Синтия. Мне же нужен парень. Просто потому что каждой девушке нужен парень. Ведь нужен?

Она идет дальше. Пару раз заглядывает в витрины. Поправляет волосы. 

Итальянский ресторанчик, где ее ждет Мартин, уже совсем рядом.

Синтия загадывает: сейчас по улице проедет синий вольво. Остановится. И ей не надо будет идти на свидание к Мартину. 

Ей бы просто знать, что он жив. Что по телевизору соврали. Ведь больше ничего не надо. Даже если они никогда больше не встретятся. Не важно. Важно, что после этого можно будет забыть всех мартинов на свете. 

Она останавливается перед дверью. И не спешит заходить. Смотрит на улицу. 

Синтия закрывает глаза и представляет, как она сейчас поздоровается с Мартином, они съедят пиццу и запьют ее кофе, выйдут вдвоем на бульвар, чтобы пойти к нему домой, и вот именно в этот момент она увидит проезжающий мимо синий вольво.

Ведь придти сюда она решила только потому, что кто-то из ее бывших коллег обмолвился: в Эль-Пасо собирались открыть ресторанчик Los Pollos Hermanos. Недалеко от вокзала, совсем рядом со Старбаксом. 

Еще говорят, что он сюда приезжал.

Синтия не может объяснить, почему он должен приехать сюда еще раз. Она просто загадала, что согласится на свидание с парнем, который «любит пожестче», и тогда случится чудо.

Синего вольво нигде не видно.

Синтия входит внутрь, здоровается с Мартином.

И думает, что он правда милый. И вежливый. Но на свидание он пришел без очков: контактные линзы, объясняет Мартин. А еще на нем футболка с какой-то дурацкой надписью. Мартин заказывает пиццу и начинает говорить комплименты. Про то, какая она красивая и как в ней видна сила характера. И что он всегда мечтал именно о такой, как Синтия. 

Завтра у нее свидание с Игнасио. 

Синтия надеется, что Игнасио ей понравится больше.

Она болтает с Мартином и смотрит в окно, разглядывая машины.

***

Синтия останавливает машину. Отпирает дверь, и теткин дом встречает ее знакомой тишиной. 

В Альбукерке она вернулась только две недели назад. Работу нашла быстро: снова повезло. Быть администратором зала в мексиканском ресторане – не так уж и плохо.

Ей все равно. 

Завтра первое декабря. Ее день рождения. Она надеялась отпроситься с работы, а коллеги и начальница уже с утра напомнили ей, что завтра придется выставляться. 

Наверно, их за это стоит ненавидеть. Только Синтия ловит себя на мысли, что больше не умеет ненавидеть. Ей кажется, что она стала каким-то роботом. Она встает, завтракает, идет на работу, новая начальница ей очень довольна, возвращается домой, ужинает, спит. Больше ничего. Сегодня пришлось заехать в супермаркет и купить чипсов, соусов и сладостей. Для завтрашней вечеринки. Наверно, и хорошо, что коллеги напомнили.

Надо бы достать соусы из багажника, думает Синтия. Бредет к стоянке, достает пакеты и спустя минуту возвращается в дом. Проходит на кухню и запихивает пакеты целиком в холодильник. А завтра просто возьмет их с собой.

Ужинать ей тоже не хочется.

Когда она возвратилась сюда в середине ноября, то сперва думала просто продать мебель. Взять кредит – и не важно, из каких средств его погашать – и заменить мебель. Заменить большой стол на кухне, заменить кровать в спальне, заменить зеркало в ванной. Чтобы все стало по-другому. Чтобы ей больше не было чего вспоминать.

А теперь и это уже не важно.

Синтия включает телевизор. Там идет какое-то ток-шоу. О проблемах молодежи, о преступности. Что угодно, лишь бы не новости. 

Хотя она уже не боится новостей. Она вообще ничего не боится. 

Ничего не болит. Все умерло.

И теперь ей просто все равно.

***

С уборкой Синтия заканчивает только к вечеру. Это при том, что тетка вчера сама помогала ей разгребать послепраздничные завалы и даже заставила младшего племянника помыть холодильник. 

Хорошо, что рождественские праздники закончились. Хорошо, что гости уехали. Хорошо, что завтра на работу.

Синтия выносит мусорные пакеты из дома. Теперь надо приготовить себе ужин. Например, запечь мясо в духовке. Тогда останется и на завтра что-нибудь. 

Она решает немного отдохнуть и уже скоро устраивается в гостиной с чашкой кофе и сэндвичем. 

Теткин визит проходит лучше, чем она думала. Больше всего Синтия боится вопросов. Про то, почему у нее никого нет. И почему она никого не ищет. 

На самом деле, куда больше она боится вопросов о нем. 

Тетка знает, что Синтия работала во флагманском ресторане. А про владельца сети, который иногда сам выходит постоять у кассы, Синтия ей рассказывала сама. Еще год назад. Когда устроилась в Los Pollos Hermanos. 

Синтия пьет кофе и пытается понять: хорошо ли это, что про него все так быстро забыли.

Хорошо, что не надоедают вопросами.

Плохо, что забыли.

Почему плохо, она объяснить не может.

Она встает, оставляет недопитый кофе на столике и проходит в спальню. В маленькой тумбочке около кровати лежит книга. 

В книге – фотография. Точнее, просто цветная распечатка из интернета. 

Но хоть что-то.


End file.
